Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星
Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 'is a umbrella game that fits within the Lapisverse. It takes place after the events of Dark Lapis. Unlike it's first two precursors, it is not a RPG. It is a fighting game! WOAHHHH NEVER DONE BEFORE WOOOOOW!!!! Gold! A sequel was announced on July 6, 2012. It will be called 'Fighters of Lapis 2/โจมตีทันทีทันใด. And now... it has a threequel by the name of Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate. Okay seriously? It now has a fourthquel (is that even a real word?) by the name of Fighters of Lapis 4/వరల్డ్స్ కలయిక. Gameplay This is how you play, son! There is like, four main modes: Brawl, The Space Crisis, Tournament, Adventure, and Boss Rush. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through punching. Ex: Ned Flander's Word of Prayer. Ned Flanders says a prayer and God punches all the characters on stage for a one hit kill. The Space Crisis is the story mode! It focuses a little on platforming! There aren't any supers in this mode. And Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. (Like you would ever have a party) Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects put onto them. For example, one stage could have you up against Giant Crystalized Metal Mario with Nega Small Hotdog. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of Tabuuseid) and is unlocked after beating story mode. Story After New York was finally reestablished, a fighting tournament held by SHIELD was announced to see if anyone was worthy of joining the Avengers. Many came, few knew what was truly going on! The Space Crisis Now has it's own page. STARTING CHARACTERS HIDDEN CHARACTERS ASSISTANT CHARACTERS Assist characters can be summoned with the Assist Pearl. They can either harm you or your opponents. Music There is music in this game! That you may not like! Starting Music= *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *P.SUS - Cloud World *Jeesh123 - Rare Candy *Dainumo - Pixelated Memories *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Daft Punk - Fall *Daft Punk - Derezzed *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude |-| Hidden Music= *Daft Punk - Arena *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down Items Stages There are stages that people fight on, as the tournment ground is holographic light. Molecules. Molecules. Particles. There's your explanation on how people can fight on a hologram. Enemies This is a section of story mode enemies that appear in the Space Crisis. Bosses Quotes Trivia Now has it's own page. Remakes Fighters of Lapis: Final Mix Fighters of Lapis: Final Mix is a remake of the game. The textures are much cleaner and music has been redone. Features also include several new characters that appeared in later installments, such as Noel Vermillion, Sora, Riku, Saki, Angel, Panty and Stocking, and Goeniko. New bosses include The Changeling Queen Crystalis, The Ender Dragon, Lingering Plumber (A brainwashed Mario), and the Summerween Trickster. Many characters have been rebalanced as well. Greyhound is also a new summon in the remake. Category:Lapis Life Category:Sorastitch Category:Mario (series) Category:The Last Story Category:King of Fighters Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Transformers (series) Category:Marvel Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Doodleland Non-Canon Category:Fantendoverse Category:Umbrella Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Overtagged Category:Fighters of Lapis